Extinguished
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: All of his life St. John Allerdyce has loved only one thing. Now, though, he's starting to think about something or someone else. Jonda?


Extinguished

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: Don't own the people in this.  The ending of this piece should tell you how I feel about John/Wanda so I won't say anything else about that.  This is set a few days after 'The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'.  Uhm, if Pyro seems more British than Austrailian it's because I have a little more experience with Brit accents than Aussie ones.  Anyways, R/R

            I don't even know why I'm tellin' ya all this rot.  I mean ya were there too, ya probably already know how I felt when I saw her.  I guess I just wanna explain a few things or maybe sort 'em out.  Bloody truth is I don't know how I feel about her.

            You've always been there for me, luv.  Always been holding me and whisperin' to me that I'm the only one for you and you're the only one for me.  Ya give me a tingly, goosebumpy feelin' whenever I feel you pull me into an embrace.  I guess it's true that we were made for each other.  I get such a rush when I feel ya around me, hear your voice in my ear.  No one could ever take your place, luv.

            See that's the trouble.  It's always been me and you and never anybody else.  I've always known ya were the one for me, always felt it in my soul.  But there's that Sheila now and, crikey, it's bloody confusin' me.  I guess I should explain.  Well ya were there with me on the bridge, luv.  It was just like always, me and you havin' fun.  Well, Mags said I had ta make some trouble ta get his kid ta show up so me and you got on that bridge and had ourselves a barbeque.  Then I saw her get outta that cab and I'll admit to ya right now I got that tingly feelin' all over me.

            She was a real looker ta be sure.  Nice body squeezed inta that tight, red, little number.  Ya know how I've got a thing for red, luv.  Not as good as orange but it does get ta me.  There was somethin' else though.  Tha boss had said she was dangerous, homicidal even.  He said she may not lookit but she'd jus' as easily kill ya as ta say "G'day".  I could see it in her; she was the type of Sheila who liked ta play with fire.

            I like danger, luv.  That's one of the things that draws me to ya.  This girl was pure danger just like you and ever since that thing on tha bridge I can't stop thinkin' about her.  I don't know what that means.  Ya must be pretty jealous even though she could never take your place.  It does feel like I'm cheatin' even though I don't even know how I feel about her.

            I don't mean to hurt ya, luv.  I'd never wanna do that.  You've always been there for me to talk ta me and hold me and tell me how much we mean ta each other.  I'd never wanna do anything to screw that up, ya hafta believe that.  Even if I did something with the boss's daughter it'd never be close ta what we have.

            That's anotha thing.  She's the boss's daughter and even now that she's got brand spankin' new memories and probably don't remember me tryin' ta blow her off tha bloody bridge it's still playin' with fire ta try and put tha moves on her.  Then again, luv, ya know how much I love playin' with fire, how much of a thrill danger gives me.

            I don't seem ta have much competition 'cept for the little frogger.  She don' seem ta like 'im from what Speedy tells me.  Don't matter anyways, I'll just roast tha little bugger if he gets in tha way.  Nope, problem's with her dad and that snotty brother o' hers.  They'll be on me like shrimp on a Barbie if I hurt her.  And then, of course, there's you, luv.  If I do try this what'll that mean for us?  I think I'd die if you never spoke ta me, if ya never held me in yer arms.  So what am I supposed ta do?

            John stared at the over-sized flame coming from his lighter.  He had been talking to it ever since he shut himself in his room.  Usually She would talk back but for once She was silent.  He let the fire flow out of the lighter and circle around him.  The only furniture in his room was a bed since the others were afraid he might catch something on fire.  He was well away from it so no worries there.  He felt the flames lick at his skin, never burning him because of his powers.  She would never hurt him.

            The flame hovered in front of him and began to take shape.  In mere seconds the flame had become a beautiful woman.  John smiled as he gazed into the smoldering eyes of his fiery Goddess.  She whispered to him even now as he embraced her and let her heat flow through him.

            'I've always been there for you, John,' whispered the voice in his head, 'I've always been faithful to you.  I'd never hurt you, John.  Never.'

            "Never, luv," he whispered as he gazed at the face of his Goddess.  Instantly the face changed and he found himself staring at Wanda Maximoff.  Before he knew what was happening he was leaning forward for a kiss.  He felt a spark of pain as his lips touched hers and instantly pulled away.

            "Bloody hell," he mumbled as he touched the small burn on his lip.  What just happened?  Had he lost his concentration or was She trying to tell him something?

            'She'll only burn you, John,' whispered his Goddess, 'She'll only hurt you in the end.'  The flame construct shifted back to Her.

            'I'm the only one you need,' She whispered, 'I'm your only Goddess.'  John nodded and let Her embrace him for a little more before he dissipated the flame completely.  He snapped his lighter shut and snuffed out his thoughts of Wanda.

            "It would probably never work out anyways," he sighed as he jammed the lighter in his pocket and went to get something to eat.

(Author's Note):  Sorry guys but according to the Gospel of Me, Toad's the only one who gets Wanda.  Despite that I still love Pyro though.


End file.
